Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo
by Nuria in wonderland
Summary: ¿Por qué siempre los buenos ganan y los malos pierden? ¿Por qué Percy no se rinde ante Cronos ? ¿ Por qué no le obliga a obedecer? Pues este fanfic tratará de todo eso, en un principio. Quiero narrar los sentimientos de Percy durante el último libro, inventándome la historia, por lo que no penséis que será como el quinto. Espero que os gusten mis reflexiones acerca de este chico t
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La extraña relación entre las pizzas y el mal**

Prometeo me entrega la caja de Pandora y, tras intentar tentarme a abrirla, desaparece con Nakamura,quien me lanza una mirada de desprecio.

Observo la caja tontamente, como si no pudiera procesar lo ocurrido hace apenas un momento.

Admito,no sin cierta vergÜenza , que siento atracción hacia el trueque de Cronos: abrir la caja, símbolo de mi derrota, a cambio de tranquilidad. Lo único que me mantiene firme a mis principios son los humanos, mi madre. Además de los mestizos,ninfas, sátiros, cazadoras y demás que han luchado valientemente, a pesar de todo.

Aparto violentamente la caja y me levanto, poniendo fin a mis divagaciones infantiles.

Annabeth me imita, y juntos emprendemos la vuelta a mihabitacións:

_ ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan?_ me pregunta curiosa.

_Llamar El Telepizza respondió con frialdad.

Ella parece captar el mensaje camuflado en mi ironía y se larga, no para pedirme una pizza de cuatro quesos con bacon, si no para dejarme tranquilo, pensando...

_Es el fin-me repito constantemente.

Oigo un ruído procedente del pasillo, y descubro que se trata de Grover, con un objeto en la mano.

Es una caja de cartón, en la cuál ser puede leer "pizzamovil" en la tapa. Sonrío, la abro y le doy las gracias a Grover, entregándole una porción.

_ Pizza de bacon con cuatro quesos... Te quiero, tío- respondo felizmente-.

- De nada,Percy- me responde, sonriendo.

Durante media hora me zampo la pizza con Grover, y, una vez terminado, me levanto de la cama, y juntos nos dirijimos a la sala del hotel, donde nos alojamos los únicos mestizos que sobrevivimos a las entaciones de Cronos.. Al llegar, descubro cajas de pizza y bebidas por el suelo, y arqueo una ceja: hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Me siento en el sofá más próximo a Thalia y a Annabeth, y conversamos de estupideces, como chicos normales, durante un largo rato.

_Por cierto-respondo fingiendo enfado -Annabeth, te mandé a por una pizza de Telepizza, no "pizzamóvil".

Ella frunce el ceño y me da un puñetazo en el brazo. Sonrio, y veo por el rabillo del ojo que los demás nos están observando, con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, como aliviados porque vuelvo a sonreír, y, la verdad, es que yo también lo estoy.

De repente oímos un grito. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar de donde proviene.

Me paro en seco al comprobar que el grito provenía de la habitación de Clarisse.

¿Por qué gritaría? Estamos hablando de Clarisse, pienso para mis adentros. Irónicamente, oigo a Annabeth decir lo mismo, y veo a los demás dándole la razón.

Entramos. Ella está de pie en medio de la habitación, con un arco y flechas en la mano. Su cara refleja espanto. Me obligo a resistir la tentación de hacerle una fotografía, ya que me matarí toda mi fueza de voluntad para no agarrar el móvil y fotografiarla, ya que me rebanaría el cuello en cuanto lo supiera.

Me acerco a ella:

_Clarisse, ¿Estás bien?

No contesta. Simplemente me mira y señala hacia el armario, que está situado en una esquina de la habitación. Dirijo la vista hacia allí, y suelto una exclamación ahogada. En la esquina está Chris Rodríguez, el novio de Clarisse.

Por varios minutos, parece que están solos en la habitación .

Clarisse está llorando. ¡Clarisse! Y Chris la mira comprensivamente. Le dice que la quiere y que, cuando pueda, vendrá a buscarla, claro está qie no antes de empezar una guerra y decapitar a unos cuantos.

Ella asiente y le extiende la mano. Él se la agarra y, con un movimiento ágil y rápido, ella le tuerce el brazo.

-¡Cabrón!- le grita, apretándole el brazo con fuerza, gesto que parece no hacerle mucha gracia a él. –Confiaba en ti, imbécil. . Creía que estabas de nuestro lado!

Me acerco a ellos y los separo, no por compasión,si no porque necesito que Chris hable.

Una vez separados, le agarro por los hombros y lo empujo contra la pared, inmovilizándolo.

_Qué haces aqui?-le pregunto.

_El amo Cronos tiene un final distinto para ti. La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque Luke me ha enviado por delante para comunicarte que tenemos el objeto más importante para Zeus después del rayo. Por fin provocaremos la guerra entre los estará donde se merece: en el trono de Zeus.

_Por Que me estás diciendo? - Pregunte sin entender nada.

Él sonríe- No sabes cuanto te agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. También te agradecemos todo lo que harás- añade riéndose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "Te necesito"**

Chris me da un puñetazo en la cara y se a, aprovechando que aflojo mi agarre para poder tocarme la cara, gesto humano que no llego a entender.

Él desaparece, no sin ser perseguido por unos cuantos mestizos, entre ellos Clarisse.

Grover me mira con gesto preocupado y me acompaña al sofá de la sala en la que estábamos antes.

Me habla, pero yo no le presto atención, ya que no puedo evitar pensar en Chris: ¿Qué está tramando Cronos? ¿ Cuál es el objeto del que habló?¿ A que se referia cuando dijo que yo colaboré en ello?

¿Soy tan imbécil como para ayudar al enemigo sin saberlo? Parece ser que la respuesta es sí.

_ No te sorprendas, ya lo sabemos todos- me dice Grover. Me indigno, ya que no supuse que habría hablado en voz alta, y debo admitir que el comentario me ofendió.

_No te preocupes- me dice sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

Al ver mi cara añade con gesto más serio:

_ Tio, que es broma. No eres tan imbécil. Solo un poquito.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, dándole a entender que la conversación ha acabado.

Me levanto del sofá y me dirijo hacia la piscina del hotel. Al ser un hijo de Poseidón,estar debajo del agua es lo único que me mantiene en paz, por lo que me zambuyo en el agua y me siento en el fondo para seguir pensando, esta vez sin hablar en absoluto .

_La Égida de Zeus ha desaparecido y tú te zambuyesen la piscina del hotel?- dice una voz en tono de reproche y a la vez con cierta ironía.

Cojo impulso y saco la cabeza del agua,pero no veo a nadie. Sigo estando solo. Entonces…¿Me habré imaginado la voz? Estoy peor de lo que pensaba.

_No estoy presente, pero estoy contigo- vuelve a decir la voz. Esta vez en tono fraternal. Esta vez lo identifico: es la voz de mi padre.

_ Poseidón? ¡Qué está pasando?

Miro hacia el agua y observo que se ha reflejado una imagen de é observo mientras se rasca la vez hecho eso, me mira con compasión y continúa hablando:

_Solo te puedo decir que ha desaparecido la Égida, y que Zeus se ha enfadado. Está más gruñón de lo normal, si eso es podible- añade pensativo.

Yo toso., dándole a entender que en verdad no me importa si Zeus es más antipático o no que de costumbre.

_Tienes razón. No es que eso importe mucho- dice, y continúa con su advertencia:

En cualquier caso, he de comunicarte que, afortunadamente, Hefesto aún no sabe nada.

- ¿Afrtunadamente'- pregunto. Hasta yo mismo reconozco que a veces llego a dar vergüenza ajena.

Mi padre me mira alucinando, y se explica:

Percy… la Égida fue labrada por Hefesto, quien se la regaló a Zeus. Si Hefesto se entera de que ha desaparecido le echará la culpa a Zeus por ser tan desciudado , y enonces habrá una guerra entre los dos. Te necesito para evitarla. Tienes que averiguar quien lo ha robado.

Tengo que averiguarlo yo? ¿yo? ¿ Por que siempre tengo que hacerlo yo todo?

_ Me niego a hacerlo- exclamo. Poseidón arquea una ceja, y abre la boca con la intención de reprocharme, por que decido explicarme antes de que él hable.

_Papá, me he pasado tres años luchando contra titanes, dioses, semidioses y monstruos, cuando podría quedarme al margen. No lo hice. Preferí hacer lo correcto. Ahora me estoy rompiendo los huesos para acabar lo que empezamos, literalmente: la lucha contra Cronos. Me estoy estresando con todo el trabajo y ¿ sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que lo tengo que hacer yo solo!- exclamo gritando. Estoy harto de los mandatos de los semidioses.

Al ver la expresión de mi padre, me arrepiento de toda la conversación. Está claro que los dioses no son perfectos, y que la están cagando continuamente, pero no era solo culpa de mi padre, por lo tanto, no tendría que enfadarme solo con él.

_ Lo siento, es solo que…

_ No te preocupes- me dice- Entiendo que estés nervioso, y que te todos los problemas que tienes… pero esto es importante. Los dioses somos…idiotas. No podemos hacer las cosas solos. Necesitamos a los mestizos. Te necesito.

Y dicho esto se desvaneció en el agua, dejándome a mí y a sus últimas palabras: Te necesito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Thalia**

"Te necesito". La voz de mi padre resuena en mi cabeza durante todo el trayecto a mi habitación del hotel.

Llego mojado y deprimido,con la intención de dirigirme hacia el armario y coger ropa seca y una toalla con la que secarme.

Pero no es eso lo primero que hago. Lo primero es sorprenderme de ver a Thalia sentada encima de mi cama, con los brazos caídos alrededor de su cadera, mirando la televisión.

_Qué haces?-le pregunto.

_ Ver la tele- me contesta despistadamente.

_Sin encenderla antes? – pregunto preocupado. Tal vez haya servicio de psicología en el hotel o algo parecido.

_ Me gusta verla así- responde. Supongo que intenta bromear, pero su voz es muy seria.

_En que piensas?- le pregutno.

_ Tienes que hacer siempre de psicólogo?-me pregunta irritada- porque puedo encontrar alguno profesional.

_ Solo intento ayudarte. Además- respondo acercándome a ella- mis servicios son gratis.

Ella sonríe.

_ Percy… Chris ha dicho que tú les has ayudado.¿ ^Por qué lo has hecho?

_ En serio piensas que lo he hecho a propósito, si es que es cierto?- pregunto anonadado.

Thalia me mira y acto seguido niega con la cabeza- No. Es solo que… No.

_Estás bien? Pregunto más preocupado que antes.

_ Y tú? Desapareciste de repente cuando todos perseguíamos a Chris.

Supongo que quiere dejar de hablar de ella misma, así que decido seguirle el juego:

_ He visto a mi padre- le informo antes de poder contenerme. –Me ha contado cosas.

_Qué te ha contado?- me pregunta asombrada.

Suspiro. No tenía pensado contarle nada a nadie hasta mañana, pero… bueno, ya había hablado de más.

_Al parecer ha robado la Égida de Zeus. Sabes lo que es eso?

_Claro que sí. Es un escudo labrado por Hefesto, quien se lo regaló a Zeus. No soy tonta, Percy.

Es que soy el único que no lo sabía?-pienso para mí mismo.

_Pero… para qué quiere Cronos eso?- me pregunta.

_Al parecer, quiere provocar de nuevo una guerra entre los dioses. Si Hefestodescubre que Zeus ya no lo tiene…

_ Espera.¿Quieres decir que Hefesto aún no sabe nada?

_ Según Poseidón, no.

Ella sonríe. Yo hago lo mismo, a pesar de no saber la razón.

_ Es una buena noticia-responde al cabo de un rato, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos. _Y cuál es el siguiente paso?

_Si te soy sincero, no he pensado en ello-respondo pasándome la mano por el pelo, a la vez que sonrío. Un gesto muy típico en mí.

Ella se rie y me mira a los ojos. Yo la miro. Ahí estaba esa incómoda sensación de nuevo. Al mirarla, noto que ella también se está poniendo tensa y que también se está ruborizando.

_Chicos!- de repente se abre la puerta . Observamos a Annabeth, quien nos mira. Su expresión cambia de la preocupación al enfado y a la seriedad en cuestión de segundos.

_Nos están atacando-nos dice bordemente- así que dejad de ligar y moved el culo.-Dicho eso desaparece por el pasillo.

_Qué le pasa a esta?-pregunto alucinando. –No entiendo su reacción.

_Está celosa,idiota-Me dice Thalia.

_Celosa?Por qué?-pregunto son entender nada.

Thalia pone los ojos en blanco y a continuación, me da un puñetazo en el hombro. Me mira, y ,por último, sale de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Una inesperada visita**

Thalia y Annabeth se precipitaron escaleras abajo mientras yo las contemplaba estupefacto. Por mucho que intentara analizar la situación, no lograba entender ni la reacción de Thalia ni el porqué de esta pelea. Una vez conseguí serenarme, segundos después, me dirigí hacia la entrada del hotel, siguiéndolas. No daba crédito a lo que veía. No era la típica invasión.  
Cronos no nos había mandado a sus aliados más débiles, al contrario, esta vez los que nos mandó eran grandes, fuertes y parecían de muy mal humor. Entre ellos se hallaban los gigantes. Puedo decir por propia experiencia que estos eran más difíciles de matar, es más, difícilmente salías vivo e ileso.

Una vez hube analizado el ambiente, me dispuse a alcanzar mi espada Gloriosa y salir del hotel, listo para la acción.

Debo decir que pelear contra gigantes en la entrada de un hotel de Nueva York no es algo que me agrade, pero sí me hubiera agradado más que lo que vino a continuación:

Delante de mí, a unos diez pasos, se hallaba Luke. Mejor dicho, Cronos. Luke ya no existía. Este me dedicó una medio sonrisa burlona y luego me hizo un gesto con la mano, el cual quería decir: acércate.

Debería de haberme mostrado sorprendido por el hecho de que nadie nos prestaba atención, pero no era así, ay que no era la primera vez que luchaba contra él. Todos le temían, por eso, ya fuera solo o rodeado, estaba solo en esto. No quiero decir que a mí no me diera miedo, al contrario. Lo que pasa es que mi odio hacia él era superior.

Sea como sea, me acerqué a él, dispuesto a luchar. Él, al contrario, no parecía tener intención alguna de coger su espada, o de ponerse ni tan siquiera en posición de lucha. Simplemente me observaba mientras su sonrisa iba en aumento.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, decidí preguntarle sin miramientos:

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El no cambió de expresión, lo cual me irritaba muchísimo.

_Estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo.

Esa respuesta me sorprendió.


End file.
